Activated carbon has long been used to remove toxic gases and vapors from a stream of gas or liquid. These activated carbons are also useful in cleaning breathing air or exhaust gases by removing various noxious agents, and may be used in gas mask filters, respirators, filters and other applications, and often involve the use of special impregnants to remove gases that would not otherwise be removed through the use of unimpregnated, activated carbons. In many applications, it is desirable that a single impregnated adsorbent be effective against a range of toxic agents in a gas stream. Thus what are needed are new adsorbents that have wider or more effective applications. The subject matter disclosed herein addresses these and other needs.